


Sumikon Stray

by disco_agidyne



Series: Cats Are Assholes [2]
Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cockblocking, Established Relationship, M/M, Wildcardshipping, tfw your cat steals your boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disco_agidyne/pseuds/disco_agidyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yu and his boyfriend were getting hot and heavy at the coffee shop after hours. 'Were' being the key word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sumikon Stray

**Author's Note:**

> I really meant to write something else before doing another Wildcardshipping fic but [this beautiful anon on tumblr](http://disco-agidyne.tumblr.com/post/129621530169/imagine-yu-and-hayato-doing-the-do-at-hayatos) came to me and:
> 
>  
> 
> _"Imagine Yu and Hayato doing the do at Hayato's place for the first time but he forgot to take Morgana out the room. :3c"_
> 
>  
> 
> So here we are.
> 
> ...Here we are. "OTL
> 
> As usual, for simplicity's sake I will be referring to P5 Protag as Hayato until we have an official name. Enjoy!
> 
> Edit, 4/19/2017: Fixed Morgana's pronouns. Chose gender neutral pronouns since Morgana seems unsure in canon.

“So this is where you live,” Yu said as he followed Hayato into Café Le Blanc. It felt weird walking into a coffee shop after closing time, but Yu was grateful that the place was empty, what with the kinds of looks Hayato had been giving him. Yu could feel Hayato undressing him with his eyes all evening. It was a bit unnerving, despite the fact Yu wasn’t exactly having the most innocent thoughts either.

Feeling more comfortable in a private location, as opposed to the busy city street they’d just been walking, Hayato took Yu’s hand and curled his fingers between Yu’s own. He tugged Yu forward, leading his boyfriend to the back room he currently called home.

“Yeah, it’s not much, but it is pretty nice to be so close to the shop.”

‘Not much’ was right. It was fairly empty save for a bed, a lamp, a stack of books in the corner with no bookshelf to hold them, a pile of boxes near the door, and some chairs obviously borrowed from the café sitting in front of a television in the corner. It wasn’t spotless, but somehow it was cleaner than Yu had expected, if only because there was hardly anything there.

Then again, Yu didn’t look that hard for dirt either, since his eyes and his mind were far more focused on the boy in front of him with the open dress shirt over a tight black top, sleeves rolled up to reveal his forearms, and jeans tight enough to reveal the shape of his ass. With this, even the barest room was made complete, and Yu couldn’t help but hope that something else would be bare soon too.

“Do you get a discount? Since you live here, I mean,” Yu said, voicing the cleanest thought he’d had since they’d walked in. Hayato squeezed Yu’s hand and pulled him closer. He slid his fingers under Yu’s belt and leaned his own forehead against Yu’s, looking him dead in the eye.

“I think you and I both know we’re not here for the coffee.” Hayato gave the door a gentle kick without bothering to look. The door clicked shut, promising to keep their secret.

“Skipping the formalities, then?” Yu could already feel his heartbeat quicken and breath grow heavy. He’d been trying to keep his cool, but it was difficult with his body betraying him. He took solace in the fact he could feel Hayato’s chest pounding against his own, Hayato’s same shallow breath on his face.

“Don’t we always?”

Yu rammed his mouth against Hayato’s, eating those words rather than answering them. Hayato shoved his tongue into Yu’s mouth, trying to take them back, but instead only eliciting new noises from the back of Yu’s throat while making a few of his own. Yu took Hayato’s face in his hands, pressing him closer, then running his own fingers through Hayato’s hair. Their kisses were sloppy, tongue and teeth everywhere, Hayato’s glasses askew from reckless motions and fogged up from the moist heat escaping their lips. It’d been a while since they’d last had each other, and if one were to ask them, they’d say it’d been far too long. Neither of them cared nor bothered to hold back, not now.

Without disconnecting their faces, Hayato led Yu to his bed, taking a seat and tugging at Yu’s shirt, encouraging him to do the same. Yu figured out the signal and joined Hayato on the mattress, letting one of his hands fall from Hayato’s neck to his thigh.

Having lost his patience with the frames sliding down his face, Hayato took them off and tossed them aside onto a stack of books near his bed so he could focus on more important things, like removing Yu’s polo and pitching it to the floor. The second their faces spent apart while the shirt cleared Yu’s head felt like an eternity, and Hayato wasted no time in planting his lips back on Yu’s mouth.

Hayato moved on to his next priority, grabbing the hand on his thigh and moving it to slightly higher ground. He held Yu’s hand on the bulge on his crotch, pressing it against himself, rubbing Yu’s palm into his shaft, moaning and letting his lover know he was ready to move on to bigger and better things than clumsy make outs.

Yu traced the outline of Hayato’s cock with his fingers, giving it a small squeeze and taking pleasure in the sounds it caused Hayato to make. Yu finally removed his other hand from Hayato’s black locks and began to undoing Hayato’s belt. Hayato returned the favor, hastily taking off Yu’s belt and discarding it next to Yu’s shirt.

Flies down and chests heaving, they drew closer, but pulling each other back, wanting the other to give in, grinding both cock and tongue. Yu’s hands wandered up the back of Hayato’s shirt while Hayato let one of his own hands dip down, pushing Yu’s underwear low and grasping his partially revealed ass.

They continued to rock back and forth, still desperately tugging the other to choose their direction. Realizing they’d reached a stalemate, Hayato broke off their kiss.

“What?” Yu managed a single syllable through his panting.

“I want you to take me.”

Yu stared at Hayato, his face blank save for the breathing he had yet to catch up on.

“What?”

“It’s your turn. To top, I mean.”

“What are you even talking ab—”

“For the love of—” Frustrated, Hayato tore off his pants and underwear, kicking them off his ankles while reaching down and pulling out Yu’s dick. Hayato quickly reached under his bed for a bottle and shoved it into Yu’s hands, and then, his own hand on Yu’s neck, Hayato pulled Yu over himself, spreading his legs and pressing his feet into Yu’s back. “ _Fuck me in the ass_.”

A few seconds passed as Yu looked his boyfriend over in stunned silence.

“…I think I can do that.”

After covering himself with the lubricant, Yu slowly slid himself into Hayato’s anus, pausing for each painful sound Hayato let out, then continuing in until he got a more positive response.

“T-there. Right there.”

“That’s where you like it?”

Hayato nodded, urging Yu to focus on that spot. Yu started to thrust, being careful not to stray too far from Hayato’s favored area. Hayato twitched and grunted, reacting every time the head of Yu’s cock passed. Trembling, he gripped his sheets, face flushed and gasping for air as Yu took his slick, throbbing erection in his hand and roughly stroked him.

Friction building within him, Hayato let out a moan, loud and shameless, echoing off the walls.

Or at least, until the clatter of a chair falling over interrupted him and brought a swift end to his pleasure.

“ _The fuck was that?!_ ” Hayato’s eyes darted to the tipped piece of furniture, searching for whatever was in the room with them. Never before had Yu seen Hayato wear an expression of such pure terror. Yu did his best to keep his calm, if only for Hayato’s sake.

“It’s probably just—”

Hayato’s gaze locked on to a black cat with white paws standing between the door and the offending chair, staring at them, stiff and blank, as if it knew it’d done something wrong.

“ _Meow?_ ”

Yu’s face softened into a smile while Hayato’s contorted into rage.

“Oh, it’s only—”

“M-Morgana!” Hayato, his two heads a matching shade of red, scrambled to cover his boner with his pillow. “Get the hell out of my room!”

Yu’s face fell. He turned back to Hayato, giving him a nudge in the leg. Given Hayato’s current position, it wasn’t appreciated much.

“You don’t have to be so mean to your own cat.”

“B-b-but,” Hayato sputtered, his usual composure one hundred percent gone, “we—we were—and Morgana— _you’re inside of me and they're watching us_.”

“…Really?” Yu gave Hayato a disappointed frown. “They're just a cat.”

“That’s rich coming from you. ‘ _Just a cat_.’”

“Oh, c’mon, it’s not like they know what we’re doing.”

“‘ _It’s not like they know what we’re doing_ ,’” Hayato mimicked mockingly. “Of course they kn—”

The words died instantly in Hayato’s throat as he realized that to Yu, Morgana was just his cat, and that as things were, that’s all they should be to him. Morgana cast a glare at Hayato, letting him know that they would prefer him to keep their cover unblown, ‘unlike the penis residing in his asshole.’ Though Morgana couldn’t say it aloud under the circumstances, Hayato could hear it. He returned the glare, and stuck out his tongue.

“Hayato, what the hell?”

“They started it.”

Yu shook his head and turned his attention to Morgana, patting the side of the bed.

“Don’t listen to him, he’s just a big meanie.”

Hayato rolled his eyes, in spite of the fact his nerves had drenched him with sweat. Morgana strolled over, examining Yu, still trying to determine if he was a threat or not. Their tail waved from side to side in thought. Yu’s eyes lit up as he urged Morgana to come up on the bed with them.

“C’mon! I won’t hurt you, I promise.”

Yu slid himself out of Hayato so he could properly face the cat watching him from Hayato’s bedside. Hayato felt the sting of betrayal as his lover’s length left him, but the feeling was brief and soon replaced by secondhand embarrassment as he realized his boyfriend was baring it all to his shapeshifting pet, as if the firsthand embarrassment hadn’t been enough already. He kicked Yu’s leg.

“They doesn’t need to see that.”

Yu looked at Hayato and shook his head, dismissing Hayato’s complaint.

“They're just a cat,” he repeated.

Hayato kicked him again. He didn’t care if Morgana was ‘just a cat.’ That cat had no right to see the thing he’d worked so hard for and waited so long to get, the thing they'd _literally just stolen from his asshole_.

Yu sighed and pulled his underwear back up over his penis before returning his attention to the feline at his feet. He wasn’t sure how much of a difference it made considering the bulge was still visible, but if it made Hayato happy, then whatever.

Deeming Yu worthy of their time, Morgana leapt up and sat on the pillow Hayato was relying on to protect his modesty. They faced Yu, greeting him with a cheerful meow while snubbing Hayato with their tail.

“Yu, please, can we just put Morgana outside and get back to what we were doing?” Beneath the pillow, Hayato’s erection was beginning to ache under the pressure of Morgana’s weight. He was already dreading the inevitable stain he’d have to clean off his pillow case before going to sleep later.

“But they're so cute.” Wearing a silly grin, Yu took Morgana in his arms, much to their surprise, and he held up one of their front paws so Hayato could see, almost as if he thought Hayato had never seen his own cat before. “Look at their little mittens.”

Rather than respond, Hayato merely raised his eyebrows, giving Yu a judgmental stare.

“Can’t they stay?”

“I…” Hayato looked them over. Yu was watching him with wide, begging eyes, in sharp contrast to Morgana’s own dismayed ‘what have I gotten myself into’ face. Hayato’s eyes worked their way down the scene, and at the bottom, seeing that the tent in over Yu’s crotch had disappeared, forgotten along with the passionate heat they’d felt just moments before. Hayato slouched over, having realized the futility of arguing. “ _Fine_.”

Practically gleaming with joy, Yu gave Hayato a peck on the cheek, letting him know his sacrifice wasn’t going to go unappreciated. Even so, Hayato found it hard to enjoy it, what with how quickly Yu’s attention shifted back to the cat cradled in his arms. Hayato stood up, still holding his pillow over himself as a censor.

“Be right back,” he sighed in resignation.

Accepting his defeat, Hayato sulked as he made his way to the bathroom. It seemed his hand would have to suffice for one more night.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, pretty soon you people are gonna get the impression that all I write is cat-related smut.
> 
> I say that, but actually I'm really thankful anon okay'd me to write this! This was fun to write and to be honest I really wanted to show Hayato's uncool side for once.
> 
> I headcanon Hayato and Morgana being a lot like siblings, always bickering, but they've got each other's back. Usually.
> 
> A big thanks to Angevon for proofreading this!
> 
> Edit: [AAAAAAAAAAA EGGCHEF DID A THING](http://eggchef.tumblr.com/post/131378471392/dont-look-at-me-skype-group-chats-are-always-a)


End file.
